shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Matarrok
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:180px-Dax-raider-pirates-jolly-roger.png page. This is a fan fiction wiki on the manga series Onepiece. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'onepiece wiki']]...our home wiki about the series Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[User:Roranoa zoro|'''--Roranoa zoro']] :Have fun :) Sure, thanks Hey peeps. Devil Fruits Character Pages username SandCrocodile lets battle sometime or trade cards ^^ Man of Myth is legend 09:45, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I have good cards not a good level XD. Man of Myth is legend 15:40, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Collab Ah, so yet another user wants to write up a story with the inventive, out-of-the-box thinker that is moi?! :P All joking aside, i'm not the type who passes offers like these easily. However, as you either have or haven't noticed by now, I have a HELLUVA lot of collabs to deal with right now. So far, i'm currently juggling somewhere around 5 at a time right now (maybe more,) and I have plenty of others left in store to work on (still gotta start the Tombstone Grim and Izaya collab that FMF wants to do with me, for example. That, and Ferno still wants to have a duel between Primo and the Jollys' marksman, Wyatt. I'm especially looking forward to that last one. :D There's also a collab that Yami wanted to do involving a battle between Zero Hotaru of the Sea Devils, and Sakura. And I think Acefan wanted to do a collab with me too. In fact, you may as well check the blog I wrote, entitled "ROLL CALL!" >_< In fact, i'd advise doing so, if you want to collab with me. It'll help me remember whether i'm working with you or not.) Anyway~... Enough of all that rambling. <_< As you now know, i'm actually quite swamped right now, but I still don't want to turn you down. In fact, i'm always willing to accept your offer, so long as you're always willing to "keep it on the table," so to speak. As for your crews, sadly, I haven't gotten around to checking them out. That makes me feel rude, and now because of it, I feel like a jackass (if you'll excuse the crude language) for not doing so. Also, yes, I have been reading/watching Fairy Tail. The jury's still out on whether i'll like it or not, but the manga seems interesting at least (the only characters I like at the moment are Team Natsu. Currently, i'm up to where Lucy gets caught by Juvia, and where Fairy Tail begins their attack on Phantom Lord.) As for the anime... It's a bit different from what I was expecting, or what i'm used to, so i'm not sure if i'm going to like it. :\ I only have Vol. 1 of the DVDs right now, so i'm in the midst of the Galuna Island Arc. Hmmm, as for deciding who i'd like the Jollys to meet up with, i'm not sure. I guess that'd depend on the type of story we'd want to write. Which brings me to an important point i'd like to bring up: Lately, the only types of stories i've been involved in are the standard "character(s) A meets character(s) B (and maybe C and D too) and they fight each other/some villian guy." Now I don't mind writing those kinds of stories, but if I may be honest here for one second, i'm actually growing a bit bored of them. I'd like to branch out and write a story that actually feels like a true-blue story arc (like the Skypiea arc, the Enies Lobby arc, or even the Marineford War arc, to name a few from the manga/anime.) Now i'd like your permission to go along with this of course, since this will be just as much your story as it is mine. This point I brought up is exactly why i'm looking forward to the collab that Ferno and I want to do. Sure, it may look like a standard "A and B fight" scenario, but Ferno plans to spice things up a little, andf make it stand out in the only way he knows how. So that's got me pretty excited. So then, now with that off my chest, all that's left is making some decisions. :\ Like, "what will the story's plot be?" Or, "which crew will the Jollys encounter?" Important factors like that. Oh, and of course, we need a title once we have the plot straightened out. :P I apologize if I came at you with too much information at once. But I just wanted to share my thoughts with you about this proposal. I hope you don't mind. Wyvern 0m3g4 14:55, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Ah, but see? This is what I was afraid of. I don't want to force you to wait on doing something you want to do, just because i'm busy. That's just not fair in my opinion. :\ But then again... I'm pretty torn up on the inside, since I don't want to force you to wait 3-4 weeks (I doubt i'll be done with everything by then, by the way. For instance, one character of mine, Peabody Karen, hasn't been completed for months. Since July, I think. >_< And just now, have I begun to write a few things for her page.) But I also don't want to cause more self-inflicted stress on myself, since all this work i've been going through was the cause of my stress to begin with (which is also why i've been feeling pretty gloomy and tired for the past 2 or so months.) So... Yeah... I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place about this. So I guess that really depends on how much you want to collab with me. On one hand, I don't want to drive myself crazy with all this, but on the other hand, I don't want to dissapoint you, just because of some problems i'm trying to sort out. I really don't know what to do about all this. :\ But like I said earlier, so long as you're willing to collab with me, i'll be willing to accept your offer. So the choice is yours (no pressure intended.) Wyvern 0m3g4 15:14, December 27, 2011 (UTC) 100 TONNES?!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET 100 TONNES OF MEAT, YOU BAKA?!!! 0_0 Aw well, i'll find a way. XD Anyway, in all seriousness, I want to thank you for offering to lend me a hand. I'll be sure to let you know if there's anything you can help me out with. Currently, i've just added a Martial Art to Hanuman's Hand-to-Hand Combat abilities, and am planning to rewrite Blitz's Feizu Feizu no Mi, so that it makes more sense (as 13th pointed out, the way in which the DF works would cause a backlash upon the user, ending up stranding her in a limbo-esque state within the core of the Earth itself. >_<) Actually... There's so many things I want to work on right now that I don't know where to begin. lol Things such as Dieu-le-Veut Veronica's page, adding No Beard's page, writing up Sakura's backstory, finishing "Chris' First Adventure! Mayhem at Sabaody," and other stuff like that. ...So yeah, you hit the nail on the head. I am indeed "swamped." T_T And it's about as tiring and somewhat annoying as I make it out to be. And to top it off, I think Kokori may want to write a collab with me as well. Long story short, he was saying how he wanted his character, Rex Canina, to join someone else's crew, and me being me, I volunteered to allow Rex to join one of the crews I made out of the kindness of my heart (though I left the choice up to him. I didn't really care either way if he accepted the offer or not.) He accepted, and I stated that Rex may not fit in well with many of the other crews i've made (the Collosals, the Valkyries, and the No Beards;) meaning that Kokori's best chance was to have Rex join the Jollys. So... Yeah... >_> Seems that if Kokori wants to have Rex join the Jollys, then we'll need to write up a collab about it... voice Yippee! More work for me! sarcasm Wow... You can tell I have a lot of crap to get off my chest if I went and told you all that (which I did.) -_- Sorry 'bout that, Matarrok. Didn't mean to make a mountain out of a molehill just now, but I felt like sharing with you what I have planned, so that you would have an idea as to what you could help out with, in case you wanted to make good on your offer. Currently, i'm not sure what I need help on, so i'm going to leave it at that. Also, just for having to sit through my lengthy response, i'll repay you with my emergency rations. Matarrok a sack full of 20 tonnes of steaming hot meat I was saving this for later, but then I realized something... I EAT PIZZA, NOT MEAT!! XD DON!!! Wyvern 0m3g4 13:32, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Il be honest. Some part's I do nott like at all. Anyway. Come to chat and we will discuss via pm Ok? '1NF3RNO ' talk 21:57, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Doki Doki no Mi Just a thought for personal reasons. I've just created a DF that kind of makes sense to be called the Doki Doki no Mi. I have another name for it I don't particularly like, but hey. My question is, would you be prepared to swap names and call yours the Kettei Kettei no Mi or Kekkou kekkou no Mi or something similar? no pressure, just wondering.13th madman 16:38, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey this is inushima can i use the oni oni no mi : Spirit of vengeance if your not using it.HATake Uchiha 16:06, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Titan Hi Matta, Just to let you know the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Titan needs to be altered due to its being vague about which titan it is referring to. I've left a comment on the page explaining what needs to be canged and why and put a 7 Days Notice on the page, however given the circmstances the notice is more of a formality than an actual warning and it will most likely be extended if it needs to be so. Kai De Avalon: Admiral Aokiji Head of CUC (Magellan) DFC Member (Kaku) UC Member 00:25, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I was wanting to inquire about your Sugar Sugar Fruit on Ship of Fools. If you were no longer going to contribute, I was wondering if I could take it off of your hands so I can use it on my stories. I was planning to use it for one of the main antagonists for one of the arcs of my crew. Please contact me back soon. Thanks for your time. Rinji79 (talk) 09:14, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I would very much like to have the http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Fusen_Fusen_no_Mi , if you could get back to me it would be amazing. Masterreaper (talk) 08:31, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Chao Chao no Mi Hello, we're doing a run of deleting DFs that don't follow the rules of this wiki. We need you to explain the properties of a Chaos particle, not Chaos energy regarding your Chao Chao no Mi as it could be a multi power DF which we do not allow. Please respond or else, it will be deleted after 7 days. FoolishMortalFOOL (talk) 04:14, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Can I use your DF's? [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient']] Narg 21:20, August 17, 2014 (UTC) DF Hey Mat just warning you one of your DFs needs to be renamed Nagi Nagi no Mi. That's all [[User:Marcus Junior|'MJ']] [[User_Talk:Marcus Junior|'AHEM what do you want?]] '''15:21 16/Oct/2014 (UTC) Fusen Fusen no Mi May I please us this Fruit Childish Chimera (talk) 11:26, April 30, 2015 (UTC)